Facebook Moments
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Hogwarts students have facebook account ! That should've been good :P
1. Chapter 1

***Hermione Granger is in love with Ron Weasley***

Ron Weasley : Mione , don't post that one first !

Fred Weasley : Ronnie did it ? George ! You owe me 5 sickles !

Ginny Weasley : Isn't there any other good guys , Hermione ?

Ron Weasley : Gin , I'm online.

Ginny Weasley : I know.

Ron Weasley : 0_0

Hermione Granger : Ginny , wouldn't you be happy if I get to be your sister in law ?

Ginny Weasley : Oh Merlin , yeah ! Ron's perfect for you !

George Weasley : Proof it , Ickle boy !

***Ron Weasley just posted a new picture : Snogging. Tagged in this picture : Hermione Granger***

Fred Weasley : 0_0. You shouldn't asked him that Georgie.

Molly Weasley : Oh Merlin .. It's so .. Beautiful :*

Ron Weasley : Oh bloody hell , mum ! What are you doing in facebook ?

Draco Malfoy : Weasel and Mudblood. Best couple ever.

Ron Weasley : Thanks Malfoy !

Hermione Granger : Ron , that's a sarcasm

Harry Potter : Hey Ron ! Can a Weasel be with Potty ?

Ron Weasley : You want me ?

Harry Potter : -_-

Hermione Granger : It's Ginny , Ron ! Not you !

Fred Weasley : WHAT ?

George Weasley : Hermione said , Harry wants to be with Ginny ... WHAT ?

Percy Weasley : No one

Bill Weasley : Should touch

Charlie Weasley : Our Ginny

Ron Weasley : Except us !

***Harry Potter just posted a new picture : I touched her lips. Tagged in this picture : Ginny Weasley***

Luna Lovegood : Wow Harry , you love good !

Molly Weasley : It's ... beautiful...

Ginny Weasley : Stop it mum !

Hermione Granger : Harry , you shouldn't have done that.

Harry Potter : Why not ?

***Ron Weasley , Fred Weasley , George Weasley , Bill Weasley , Charlie Weasley , and Percy Weasley just joined the 'Destroy Potter' group***

Harry Potter : That doesn't sound good.

Ginny Weasley : You guys !

***Voldemort just deleted the group 'Destroy Potter'***

Voldemort : No one should destroy Potter but me ! I'm the Dark Lord !

Bill Weasley : Well we are the Red Lords

Voldemort : You proud of those ginger hairs ? Pity.

Ron Weasley : At least we have hair.

Hermione Granger : PWNED.

Edward Cullen : Lol

Harry Potter : Who are you ?

Edward Cullen : Edward. Oh yeah ! You might know me as Cedric !

Cho Chang : Cedric ?

***Cho Chang : I still can't believe , Cedric's alive !***

Edward Cullen : Not really , Cho. I'm a vampire now *sparkle sparkle*

Neville Longbottom : Why would a vampire sparkle ?

Draco Malfoy : Vampires don't usually sparkle

Severus Snape : 100 points from Hufflepuff

Bella Swan : What does it have to do with points ?

Ginny Weasley : What does it have to do with you ?

Bella Swan : I happen to be his girlfriend.

Jacob Black : You are ?

Bella Swan : I can be yours too if you like ..

Edward Cullen : Cho , I think we're getting back together ..

Cho Chang : You serious ?

Sirius Black : I'm telling you I am ! And it's Sirius !

Severus Snape : It's not funny anymore , Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Hey Sirius , I thought I killed you.

Molly Weasley : I thought I've killed you too , Bellatrix.

Sirius Black : Oh yeah ! I have an internet connection here in Heaven.

Bellatrix Lestrange : I stole Lily Potter's

Lily Potter : So , it's you who stole it !

James Potter : Lily , I love you , but give me mine back honey.

Alastor Moody : Oi Potter ! Give me mine !

Harry Potter : Sirius ? Mum ? Dad ? Professor ?

Bellatrix Lestrange : Bellatrix ? Come on ! Call Me !

***Lily Potter : Hello , sweetheart.***

Severus Snape : Hello to you too , Lily.

James Potter : Evans , I'm standing behind you.

Lily Potter : I know that Jamie.

James Potter : Let's do the K word.

Lily Potter : My pleasure.

Harry Potter : Is it me or is my mum and dad flirting with each other ?

Ginny Weasley : You want to do it too ?

Harry Potter : Okay. *K*

Ron Weasley : Hermione ..

Hermione Granger : Don't talk , let your lips speak for you.

Severus Snape : Forever Alone :'(

Dolores Umbridge : I'm single.

Severus Snape : Forever Alone :)

***Draco Malfoy : Oi ! Daphne ! Your sister is kind of hot !***

Daphne Greengrass : She is ? Astoria ?

Draco Malfoy : Yeah !

Pansy Parkinson : What about us , Draco ?

Draco Malfoy : We have a thing ?

Ron Weasley : Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

Pansy Parkinson : Shut up , Weasel.

Ron Weasley : I am shutting up. I'm in the library anyway.

***Ron Weasley : Oh Merlin ! I just saw the cutest chick in the library !***

Hermione Granger : Oh Ron .. Stop it.

Ginny Weasley : New couple -.-

Ron Weasley : What Hermione ? I can't help it !

Fred Weasley : One day they're enemies , then best friends , then special friends , then sweethearts.

George Weasley : I look forward to the wedding invitation.

Ron Weasley : It's going to be orange like the Chudley Cannons !

Hermione Granger : No ! Brown as the cover of Hogwarts : a History !

Ron Weasley : Orange !

Hermione Granger : Brown !

Harry Potter : Here they are again.

Arthur Weasley : While they argue , can someone tell me how that muggle plane float ?

Charlie Weasley : Dad , it's uh .. Machine !

***Hermione Granger is single***

***Ron Weasley is single***

Ginny Weasley : Seriously ?

Lavender Brown : Yay !

Viktor Krum : I'm still in Bulgaria if you need me , Her-my-ninny.


	2. Chapter 2

***Harry Potter : Ron isn't going out of the dorm. Hermioneee !***

Hermione Granger : Why me ?

Harry Potter : He listens to you !

Hermione Granger : He never listens to me !

Ron Weasley : I will if you do !

Hermione Weasley : Since when have I NEVER listen to you ?

Ron Weasley : I don't know , since we met ?

Hermione Weasley : I thought it was you who did that !

Ron Weasley : It was you ! Never understands my feelings !

Hermione Weasley : I undertsand everything about you ! You don't even want to understand me !

Ron Weasley : Then you must understand how Chudley Cannons means to me !

Hermione Weasley : You know that book means more to me !

Harry Potter : Hang on. Hermione , why's your name Hermione Weasley ?

Hermione Granger : Ginny !

Ron Weasley : Hermione Weasley ? Sounds good to me.

Hermione Granger : Really ? ;)

Lavender Brown : Lavender Weasley sounds nicer !

Viktor Krum : Her-my-ninny Krum is better !

***Ron Weasley is in relationship with Hermione Granger***

Lavender Brown : Again ?

Parvati Patil : Give up , Lav.

Harry Potter : Where are you guys now ?

Ron Weasley : Broom cupboard.

Hermione Granger : Where are the nargles ? They should've bring the mistletoe by now.

Luna Lovegood : Oh sorry. The nargles are serving me and Neville right now.

Neville Longbottom : Luna sure know how to Love Good.

Luna Lovegood : Nev , when we got married , can our children's last name be Lovebottom ?

Neville Longbottom : Sure.

Albus Dumbledore : Ah. To be young and feel love keen sting.

Horace Slughorn : I'm going to have couple slug party this weekend ! Who's up to it ?

Horace Slughorn : Hello ?

***Draco Malfoy is in a relationship with Astoria Greengrass.***

Horace Slughorn : Oh come on ! Harry , you can bring Ms. Weasley ! Granger , you can bring Wallenby !

Ron Weasley : It's Weasley. How can you remember my sister's last name but not mine ?

Cormac McLaggen : Granger , like christmas party , with me !

Severus Snape : Weasley , McLaggen , page 394 !

Ron Weasley : I'm in class ?

Cormac McLaggen : I haven't graduated ?

Draco Malfoy : You should be commenting on me and Astoria ! Not talking about those !

Seamus Finnegan : It's more fascinating than you , Malfoy.

Dean Thomas : Seamus , your potion burnt again.

Hermione Granger : You should not put that porcuppine before the slugs , Seamus.

Ginny Weasley : I did that but my potion's okay.

Hermione Granger : Would you look at that. Maybe it's in your nature Seamus , burning things.

Harry Potter : Ginny ! You burnt it !

Ginny Weasley : No. I didn't. What's burnt ?

Harry Potter : My heart.

Ron Weasley : Slick git.

Ginny Weasley : Oh come on , Ron ! Bet you can't do that to Hermione.

Ron Weasley : Of course I can !

Ginny Weasley : Let's just see about it later.

Severus Snape : OI ! PAGE 394 !

***Fleur Delacour : Oh Bill , don't be mad ! It's my veela blood ! You surely understand it !***

Harry Potter : Attract another man , Fleur ?

Fleur Delacour : Kind of.

Bill Weasley : Kind of ? He left chocolates in front of the door this morning !

Fleur Delacour : You ate it !

Bill Weasley : The chocolate is innocent !

Remus Lupin : Weasleys.

George Weasley : Chocolate is delicious !

***Ginny Weasley is engaged with Harry Potter***

Fred Weasley : What

George Weasley : the

Ron Weasley : bloody

Charlie Weasley : hell

Bill Weasley : is

Percy Weasley : that

Molly Weasley : all

Arthur Weasley : about ?

Ginny Weasley : Hahaha. It's only a joke guys.

Fred Weasley : Are you sure ?

George Weasley : We don't believe you.

Tessie Weasley : Yeah. We don't.

Ron Weasley : What the ? Great Aunt Tessie ?

Rose Weasley : It will happen soon anyway.

Hugo Weasley : And there will be James , Al , and Lily.

Charlie Weasley : Who was that just now ?

Hagrid : Sorry I ruin the ... Weasley thing. But I just want to type at least once.

Fred Weasley : Are they our cousin ?

Molly Weasley : I don't think you have cousins with that names.

Ginny Weasley : I'll ask professor Trelawney.

***Sybil Trelawney : Ginny , I can't see stuff through Facebook. Sorry.***

Severus Snape : Sybil , I'm single.

Sybil Trelawney : So ?

London Tipton : He's asking you out , stupid.

Hermione Granger : London Tipton ? Isn't that the dumb heiress in the muggle world ? How did she get into Magical Facebook ?

Edward Cullen : Yeah.

Cho Chang : Edward , I'm breaking up with you.

Edward Cullen : I thought it's suppose to be breaking dawn. Hah , Hah ! Get it ? Lolzzz.

Harry Potter : She is so breaking up with you.

Fred Weasley : That joke is as cheesy as George's 'holy' joke.

George Weasley : Mine's better.

Percy Jackson : Hey guys , have you heard my 'this is a pen' joke ?

Annabeth Chase : It's very funny , honey.

Horace Slughorn : I still don't get why isn't there any couple that wants to go to my party.

Ron Weasley : *No comment*

Bella Swan : Jacob ! How could you ! I'm hotter than that bitch !

Edward Cullen : Which bitch ?

Jacob Black : Taylor Swift is not a bitch ! She's just better than you.

Edward Cullen : How dare you say that to Bella ?

***Jacob Black just posted a new picture : Taylor Swift***

Edward Cullen : She has a friend ? 0_0.

Bella Swan : Edward !

Jacob Black : Check this ones, Ashley Tisdale , Selena Gomez , Emma Watson , Bonnie Wright !

Ron Weasley : Is it me or does that Emma Watson girl looks lots like you , Mione ?

Hermione Granger : She does. Doesn't she. No ! Now you're going to fell for her instead of me , Ron !

Ron Weasley : Of course not ! I rather a pretty bushy witch than a pretty bushy muggle.

Lavender Brown : I'm still confuse , will Won-won get back with me ?

Hermione Granger : Of course not.

Lavender Brown : He should be. It says right here in the script.

Hermione Granger : You mean that parchment you scratch every single night before bed ?

Lavender Brown : Yeah ! It says right here : Won-won slap Cow-Granger across her face and then carry me around while kissing me on the unicorn.

Harry Potter : Won-won , read that ?

Harry Potter : Guess not. Gin , broom cupboard in five ? :*

Ginny Potter : Harry , the broom cupboard is occupied by Ron and Hermione.

Lavender Brown : 0_0''

Harry Potter : Room of Requirement ?

Ginny Weasley : Luna and Neville.

Harry Potter : Prefect bathroom on the fifth floor ?

Ginny Weasley : Fred and Angelina

Harry Potter : That unused classroom ?

Ginny Weasley : Malfoy and Astoria

Harry Potter : Now where are we suppose to make out ?

Ginny Weasley : Harry ! DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE FORBIDDEN FOREST !

Harry Potter : 0_0. I'm there ...

Parvati Patil : What's in there ?

Cho Chang : What in the world ? Hagrid and Snape ?

Albus Dumbledore : 0_0.

***Severus Snape : I need Lily here with me.***

James Potter : Uh .. Remus , can you walk with Snivellus under the full moon ?

Harry Potter : Good one , dad ! *high five*

Lily Potter : Boys , it's not nice to tease other people.

Severus Snape : Lily ..

Lily Potter : Unless it's Snivellus ! :P

Harry Potter : Lol mum !

Dobby the Free House Elf : Harry Potter is happy , I'm so happy !

Kreacher the Still House Elf : Back to work Dobby !

Dobby the Free House Elf : Dobby has no master ! Dobby is a free elf. Dobby has come to comment to Harry Potter in Facebook !

Albus Dumbledore : You still using that line after all this time ?

Dobby the Free House Elf : Always.

Severus Snape : Get your own quote !


	3. Chapter 3

***Parvati Patil : Lav seriously has to give up.***

Lavender Brown : Why should I ? Won-won is one amazing guy !

Seamus Finnegan : Lav , I'm still waiting for our come back !

Ginny Weasley : Not blaming Lavender at all , we Weasleys do have attractive sides.

Fred Weasley : Couldn't agree more.

Severus Snape : Okay , stop talking about relationships in Facebook ! I can see it !

Albus Dumbledore : Severus , you can't stop young love. It's the most powerful magic in the world.

Harry Potter : Sir , what do you think my children will look like ?

Albus Dumbledore : Your sons might be like you and your daughters will have ginger hair !

George Weasley : 0_0

Ron Weasley : How about mine professor ?

Hermione Granger : They will be red haired too ! They will be very smart and have bushy hair ! Like their mum.

Lavender Brown : Or red haired with great fashion styles ! Like their mum !

Molly Weasley : I prefer smart grandchildren.

Draco Malfoy : Mudblood traitors ? That should be good ..

Hagrid : Madam Maxime is in a relationship with me right now.

Bill Weasley : That big woman ?

Hagrid : Yes ! That pretty little giant.

Dean Thomas : Little ?

***Voldemort : If I haven't ripped my soul to that many horcrux , I might can still be a ghost and haunt you , Potter !***

Harry Potter : I'm scared. -_-"

Voldemort : Don't use that sarcasm with me !

Harry Potter : Yes. I won't use sarcasm again. -_-"

Voldemort : Are you still using it ?

Harry Potter : No -_-

Ms. Mel 101 : Dude , he's tottally in sarcasm mode !

Voldemort : Write a better quote for him then !

Ms. Mel 101 : Yea. I will do that. -_-"

Draco Malfoy : Even the author is sarcasting the Dark Lord.

***Luna Lovegood : What do you think will happen if Voldemort has a flu ?***

Voldemort : Wow that's mean.

Severus Snape : Blow his snot ?

Luna Lovegood : He doesn't have a nose , professor

Ron Weasley : Isn't flu's effect makes you snotty ?

Harry Potter : It also makes your head fuzzy.

Draco Malfoy : So that's what makes his hair fell out too ?

Voldemort : Your father will hear about this , Draco !

Neville Longbottom : Shut up. I'm listening to a muggle song. It's not bad.

Harry Potter : Which song , Nev ?

***Neville Longbottom : You guys heard that new song by Carly Rae Jepsen 'Call Me Maybe' ?***

Luna Lovegood : The one that just met a guy and already gave him her phone number ?

Neville Longbottom : Yes that one !

Ginny Weasley : You like that music ?

Neville Longbottom : Yeah ! She's good ! Luna , would you call me ?

Ginny Weasey : Uh .. I prefer 'Mine' by Taylor Swift ! It's so like me and Harry ! He is the best thing that's ever been mine !

Hermione Granger : You know that song by Victoria Justice ? 'Best Friend Bother' ? That's mine ! My bestfriend is Ginny and her brother is the one for me !

Ron Weasley : Which one ?

Harry Potter : The one who's very skilled and loyal.

Ron Weasley : You fancy Percy ?

Fred Weasley : Since when is Percy loyal ?

George Weasley : Or skilled ?

Percy Weasley : Since he was born ?

Bill Weasley : That is so a lie.

Ginny Weasley : Honestly Ronald ! Which brother of mine do you think Hermione fancies ?

Ron Weasley : Percy ?

Hermione Granger : I love you too Ron.

Horace Slughorn : Students , I need to talk to you all.

***Horace Slughorn : In the couple party with my students !***

Severus Snape : They came ?

Ginny Weasley : He forced us. _Students that didn't come to my party will tottally get no higher than 'a' in potion._That's what he said.

Harry Potter : Hey , since when is Cho with Dean ?

Ron Weasley : And more importantly , why is Viktor Krum in here ?

Neville Longbottom : Oh , shut up , Ron. Can't you see Hermione clinging on your arm ?

Ron Weasley : Then why is Krum here ?

Lavender Brown : Uh .. I invited him ! Why Won-won ? You jealous looking at me holding arms with Viktor Krum and now you want me back because I look more stunning than Granger Cow ? Too bad ! I'm with Krum right now !

Lavender Brown : Won - won ?

Luna Lovegood : Lav , Ron and Hermione's under the table.

Viktor Krum : Vhat are they doing in there ?

Ginny Weasley : Uh .. Snogging ?

Draco Malfoy : Oi Gryffindors , Ravenclaws , and Hufflepuffs ! I've seen your favorite food. It's disgusting.

Astoria Greengrass : I'm sorry. He means , he saw Dragon Tartares just now. I bet you hate it.

Hermione Granger : I never thought there's a nice Slytherin girl.

Astoria Greengrass : I'll take that as a compliment.

***Lavender Brown : The plan is not working. He's so daft.***

Hermione Granger : Okay , who ever think that Slughorn's party could be fun ? .

Ron Weasley : I never thought about it but after I attend it with you .. WOOHOO !

Ginny Weasley : I know ! My brother is too busy with his own date that I feel really free to kiss my boyfriend !

Ron Weasley : 0_0

Ginny Weasley : I mean , hang with my boyfriend ! Yaay ..

Harry Potter : Let's take the pictures !

***Ginny Weasley just posted a new picture : A Weasley Party ! Tagged in this photo : Ron Weasley***

***Harry Potter just posted a new picture : Ginny (future) Potter. Tagged in this photo : Ginny Weasley***

Fred Weasley : 0_0

George Weasley : Well , Ginny does look kinda hot.

Fred Weasley : Who's side are you in ?

***Ron Weasley just posted a new picture : Under the Dessert Table. Tagged in this photo : Hermione Granger***

Parvati Patil : Can someone carry Lav to the hospital wing right now ?

***Lavender Brown just posted a new picture : Jealous Won-won ? Tagged in this photo : Viktor Krum***

Viktor Krum : Yeah. Her-my-ninny , jealous ?

***Hermione Granger just posted a new picture : Why jealous ? Tagged in this photo : Ron Weasley***

Horace Slughorn : I give this photo an award as the best photo of the night !

Fred Weasley : Uhuh , Ronnie was just hiding behind Hermione's neck.

George Weasley : You should look at Hermione's legs. It's lifted by Ronnie.

Fred Weasley : So that's why it got an award. Good job Ronnie.

Parvati Patil : Seriously , will someone take Lav to the hospital wing ?

Harry Potter : I still don't get why Slughorn still gets Dragon Tartares as the party meal.

Vincent Crabbe : I enjoyed it.

***Horace Slughorn : Let's make the couple names !***

Luna Lovegood : Yay ! I love this game !

Neville Longbottom : Lovebottom !

Harry Potter : Hinny !

Ron Weasley : Romione !

Draco Malfoy : Dratoria !

Lavender Brown : Rovender !

Hermione Granger : What does 'Rovender' stand for ?

Lavender Brown : Ron and Lavender ? Duh ?

Ron Weasley : Team Romione !

Hermione Granger : HAHA Lav ! PWNED

Dean Thomas : I got a bit of problem with my name and Cho's. Hers is too .. Asian.

Ginny Weasley : Why don't you try Thochang ? Or Deacho ? Or Chomas ? You're right. It's too Asianatic.

Cho Chang : Then I'll just stand still with Dean.

***Ron Weasley : Oi Hermione. You wearing the perfume I gave you ?***

Hermione Granger : You noticed ?

Ron Weasley *sniffing*

Hermione Granger : *blushing*

Lavender Brown : *fainting*


	4. Chapter 4

***Harry Potter : What is Moaning Myrtle doing in the BOYS Lavatory ?***

Lily Potter : Don't use that lavatory honey.

Harry Potter : Of course , mum.

Severus Snape : Can I use that lavatory , Lily ?

James Potter : Sure. Go crazy with Myrtle. WOOHOO .. Note that as sarcasm.

Sirius Black : Hey Prongs , you know Mooney has a wife ?

James Potter : Of course. Nymphadora.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin : Don't call me Nymphadora. At least you remember me , Potter.

Sirius Black : You like Mooney ?

Remus Lupin : You know , _Pad_ , some people are different than you are. They are normal.

Lily Potter : Please , not in public ! It's the internet , morons.

***Severus Snape : I wish Lily would at least call me 'moron'.***

Ron Weasley : Why Harry's mum ? Can I do it , Professor ?

Severus Snape : You wish , Weasley. You wish.

Harry Potter : When I grow up , I'm calling my daughter Lily.

Ginny Weasley : Aw yeah ! Lily Potter II ! I just hope my Weasley genetic will let me have a daughter.

Draco Malfoy : Girl Potty-Weasel ? Good one ..

Ginny Weasley : At least my dad is not a Death Eater

Draco Malfoy : At least my dad is wealthy

George Weasley : At least my dad's hair is normal

Draco Malfoy : At least my dad is not a blood-traitor

Hermione Granger : My dad's a dentist.

Ron Weasley : Not now , Mione.

***Lucius Malfoy : I heard Draco said the Weasel Juniors said their Daddy is better than me. LOL.***

Bellatrix Lestrange : Weasel Juniors ?

George Weasley : Yeah. That would be me , Fred , Ronnie , Percy , Ginny , Bill , and Charlie.

Fred Weasley : George !

Ginny Weasley : You are NOT suppose to admit we are Weasels !

Ron Weasley : Yeah ! Weasel Juniors are NOT me , Fred , Percy , Ginny , Bill , George , or Charlie ! And my name is RON. Not Ronnie.

Bill Weasley : Thank you for stating then obvious , Ickle boy.

Lucius Malfoy : How clever are they ?

Arthur Weasley : Cleverer than your blonde son , that's for sure.

Lucius Malfoy : How dare you ? Avada Kedavra !

Arthur Weasley : NYEEEEEH !

Voldemort : Get your own laugh !

Arthur Weasley : Sorry.

***Voldemort : NYEEEEEEEEH ! HEHEHEHHH !***

Hermione Granger : I still don't get how did that _dude_ become the darkest wizard of all time ..

Cho Chang : Because the other dark wizards are dumber than him ?

Luna Lovegood : So that's why Cho's in Ravenclaw !

Voldemort : ..

Harry Potter : I know ! I mean if he's not dumb , I'll probably with my parents right now.

Voldemort : At least a part of me can scare your best friend.

Ron Weasley : Oh please. It's nothing to be proud of. A spider scares me more than you do.

Ginny Weasley : By the way Ron , I thought you told me you can flirt with Mione ? In chapter 2 ! You said you can do it right ? When are you going to do it ?

Ron Weasley : I'll do it soon enough.

***Harry Potter : In the DA meeting again. Just training a bit.***

Ron Weasley : Ouch Hermione ! That hurts !

Hermione Granger : I haven't done anything Ron ! Did I hex you accidentally ?

Ron Weasley : Yes ! You cannot just wander around and stunned my HEART like that ..

Hermione Granger : 3 ..

Ron Weasley : Told you , Ginevra !

Ginny Weasley : Good one , big bro.

Harry Potter : Anywaaaay .. Anyone here has succeed turning theirselves into an Animagus ?

Neville Longbottom : I don't even know what is that thing you are talking about ...

Harry Potter : You know .. The form changes to animal ? Where were you in third grade , Neville ?

Hermione Granger : Obviously not paying attention in Defense Againts Dark Arts class.

Ron Weasley : Ever got bitten by an animagus ? It makes you bleed and almost got your leg chopped off you know ?

Sirius Black : I've said sorry for hundreds time !

James Potter : You bit him ?

Sirius Black : Kinda ..

Ron Weasley : Kinda ?

Sirius Black : Yes. I bit him -_-"

Pansy Parkinson : Any of you know that Draco's animagus is a ferret ? You guys should see it.

Alastor Moody : Ohohoh .. I know. I know that.

***Draco Malfoy : Pansy shouldn't have say that ! DA is full of Ravenclaws , Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors !***

Astoria Greengrass : Calm down , Draco. Apple ?

Snow White : Don't bite it ! Nothing good ever happen if you did.

Neville Longbottom : AT LEAST YOU GOT APPLE ! I GOT NOTHING !

***Seamus Finnegan : Okay , why is Neville not going out our dorm ?***

Harry Potter : Neville , there's a problem ?

Ron Weasley : Hey , I'm in the library with Hermione and have you guys seen that guy in brown coat before?

Hermione Granger : Which one , Ron ?

Ron Weasley : That one ! The one talking to Luna and helping her pick books and sat next to her !

Neville Longbottom : HIS NAME IS ROLF SCAMANDER ! OKAY ?

Dean Thomas : Never heard that name before ..

Neville Longbottom : He's a naturalist. LUNA SEEMS INTERESTED OF HIM !

Minerva McGonnagal : Mr. Weasley. My office now.

***Ginny Weasley : HARRY ! Hospital wing now !***

Harry Potter : What happen Gin ?

Neville Longbottom : I'll go there too since I got NOTHING to do.

Draco Malfoy : Did a Gryffindor get injure ? I got to see this one !


End file.
